


A Day in the Life

by OceanHeart23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A 2nd group hug! Which we were deprived in the series of only getting one, Gen, Getting food and support from her favorite Earth 1 people, Pre-Relationship, Temporary Human Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: When Kara loses her powers for a few days, Alex pushes her through a portal to stay on Earth 1.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 28





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just another drabble centered around these three pretty much pre-Karrivary.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash, or Supergirl and make no money from writing this.

“Are you....sure you don't want help with that?” The question was asked in the tones of trying for blithely curious but failing and falling somewhere into extreme levels of doubt from the speedster. 

“I have (grunt) lifted twelve story buildings (grunt) and stopped cars one handed. I think (grunt) I can handle one jar!” As Kara's face screwed up in strain to open it. She sat perched up on top of Oliver's countertops next to the sink trying to add a delicious side of pickles to her lunch.

She had once again temporarily lost her powers due to overuse and drainage of her Kryptonian cells. Alex, much to her fear and annoyance, finally sent her through a portal to Star Labs with explicit instructions to Barry not to let Kara return, until she contacted him. Unaware of the fact that Alex had gotten a tip from Maggie, that a new serial killer was breaking onto the scene near her apartment. Alex didn't want her sister anywhere near National city, until that threat was resolved and handled.

Barry was a little too terrified to argue with her sister (the badass per his words) and so made a case for her to stay with him and hang out. Kara had to admit it had been awhile, since she had seen her Earth 1 friends. So she couldn't stay mad for too long, that being said her powers could come back anytime now. 

“Yes but that's with super-strength.” Oliver said amusement clear and from his spot at the table, while Barry stood between them. Kara had to admit she had missed her surly green clad friend having seen him even less than Barry. The three of them after much talk about it finally managed to have lunch together ordering a gigantic and massive sub sandwich. She mourned not having the high intense metabolism to be able to demolish most of it properly knowing that any leftovers would likely go to Barry.

“Now you have human strength just like the rest of us, and that means sometimes asking for help when you need it.” 

Kara shot him a withered glare at the barest hint of condescension. “Remind me Oliver when's the last time you asked for help?”

Barry laughed. “He's not that mature.” To which Oliver merely let out a shrug before taking another bite of sandwich unable to dispute the statement, since it was true.

Biting her lip, Kara's eyes then lit up with an idea. She brought the jar of pickles high above her head only to swing it into Barry's open palm having zoomed over, after realizing what she was about to do.

“Whoa take it easy Jet Li! No need to take it out on Oliver's counter-tops. Here easy fix Ollie heads up.” He called out, tossing him the jar. Oliver caught it before unscrewing it then tossing it back. Barry caught it and whirled it back to her in a flourish. “Tada! Teamwork because you know you loosened it.” He handed her the jar back to Kara who took it wordlessly before releasing a heavy sigh and propping her head in one hand staring sightlessly off in the distance. After a moment Barry gave her a gentle nudge.

“Hey what's wrong?”

“Nothing it's just...how do you deal with this all the time? Between jars, paper-cuts, head-colds, getting mugged...”

“Wait stop you got mugged?” Oliver cut in incredulously now giving the conversation his full attention. 

“Ah well to be fair.” Barry cut in to explain somewhat sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “I'm pretty sure Frank was just trying to mug ME. You see he had impressively bad luck with that.” Barry's face changed to a more amused light, as he continued. 

“This would have been the third time he tried to rob me, and every time he never realizes that he's tried this before. Which after the first time where I stole his clothes and brought a policeman to him you would think he would have.” Kara let out a small laugh, while Oliver sighs with a subtle amused head shake, keeping in the 'stop showing everyone your secret identity' speech for later.

Letting the levity of the moment fade Kara presses with creeping melancholy. “I guess I don't give you guys enough credit. It feels endless the amount working against you. I always thought that if something like this happened I could just be like Alex and adapt. But these past few days have been terrible, and all I see is that I make a pathetic human.” One that her sister was probably so disappointed by she felt that she had to be sent away. Looking down she continued. “I never realized how much I relied on my powers without thinking about it.” Or how being invulnerable to everything made you unaware of how you lived until you were vulnerable to almost everything.

“Okay first of all.” Barry started while hopping up onto the adjacent counter right next to her and mirroring her pose. “You're great whether human or alien. Getting a paper-cut doesn't make you pathetic or that you failed at anything. They happen to everyone.” His voice turned slightly thoughtful. “They really are terrible though.” Or they would be if he didn't heal from them in minutes.

“Right?! It's like the paper just attacks you out of nowhere and why do they sting so much?”

“Cisco says it's pretty much karma for anyone who's ever disrespected paper by not believing that it should beat rock for rock paper scissors.” Barry answered with a small shoulder shrug, as if that made sense. They didn't even need to look at Oliver to know he was probably rolling his eyes, and so traded smiles with each other.

“My point is we're used to this, because we don't know any other way. Do you think if Oliver and I got super-strength we'd suddenly know how to use it?”

“Or if I woke up with supers-peed?”

“Ha you should be so lucky.” Barry teased with full teeth showing. “Then you could think of your own speed puns.”

“No thank you.” Oliver turned down having absolutely no desire to wake up with meta powers. “Like Barry said, humanity's hard even for us who have always been human, and some days it feels worse than normal or like it's piling up. You just gotta cut yourself a break and keep going.”

“And when in doubt dance it out.”

“Yeah no definitely not that.” Already shaking his head before standing up.

Kara turned to look at Oliver feeling a smile tug up watching him pack up a to-go bag of sandwiches for her and then Barry. “You know you totally missed out on our combined music Meister adventure. Not exactly that it was fun but there were certainly some interesting parts mostly, because Barry is my super-”

“Don't! Say and/or sing it. I've already heard him sing it WAY too much.” Oliver exclaimed before finishing packing up the rest of the sandwich and clearing his table. He took a quick stock of the time realizing he would need to head back to city hall soon, as his break was ending. He knew Barry was off today taking a few vacation days with Kara staying with him.

Barry just grinned unrepentantly. “You're my other superfriend! I had to share it with you of course.”

“Lucky me.” Oliver replied sardonically but with his mouth quirked. Kara looked between the two of them before smiling and making a snap decision. “Group hug!”

“Oh no, once was good enough.”

“Oh come on, Oliver please?”

“No, we already had one that covers the next 10 years.”

“Oliver,” Barry replied stressing his name. “Kara was almost mugged today I think we can give her this one small request right?”

Oliver almost wanted to point out that was a very weak reasoning, since Barry was right next to her and would never have let that happen but figured what the hell. It was easier just to let it happen.

“Alright come here.” It was slightly awkward, since they were both still sitting on the counter-tops with a sink between them and made no moves to get down. But Oliver wrapped one arm around each of their shoulders and brought them in close feeling them do the same. 'Ah' He thought. Two people he liked more than he would ever tell them. Just one small circle of love and trust that he could appreciate in this moment and if he held on a little longer than either of them expected no one said a word.


End file.
